Clifford's Really Big Movie
'Clifford's Really Big Movie '''is a 2004 American animated film based on the series of children's books drawn and written by Norman Bridwell. It was released in theaters on February 20, 2004. The film serves as the series finale to ''Clifford the Big Red Dog. Production Description Based on the beloved character from the Clifford's Really Big... book series, Clifford's Really Big Movie tells the story of Clifford the Big Red Dog, a lovable 10-year-old canine who joins a traveling carnival when he mistakenly believes that he has become a burden to his human family. As he seeks his fortune in food, Clifford helps his new animal buddies overcome their fears, saves the carnival from going bust, and finds his way home to his real family. Plot Everyone on Birdwell Island comes to the carnival, and Emily-Elizabeth- Mia spots an attraction known as "Larry's Amazing Animals". There were 2 dogs starring in the show: Rodrigo, Chihuahua of Steel and Dirk the Extreme Dachshund. They watch the show until Dorothy the High Wire Heifer aka Daring Cow, loses her balance, and the show is ruined. But when P.T. comes, Shackelford the High Flying Ferret sees George C. Wolfsbottom's commercial. However, the dogs join the group by just leaving. Then the Amazing Animals are shocked when they see the dog's tags, but Cleo the poodle makes up a lie to get into the group. Then, Clifford the Big Red Dog, T-Bone the bulldog and Cleo asked in unison "Shackelford, Rodrigo, Dorothy and Dirk, we will be your new friends and you will be ours. Will you please let us join your show?" Shackelford and the animals agreed. They are in the next performance. Dorothy loses her balance again, but Clifford saves her. The next day, Clifford tames Dorothy's fear of heights. Then Shackelford gets really jealous of Clifford, until he sees the new poster, then he forces him to get out of the group. Just then, Cleo and T-Bone catch up and show him a new move consisting of them flipping. Then they venture home, until then Larry's car stops and it rolls back, so then he saves it by pushing it. They then go to Shangri-Large. They go to the show and they win, but when Wolfsbottom tempts him for some Tummy Yummies, Clifford is kidnapped. Larry calls Wolfsbottom, then he calls Emily, and they go on a quest to stop him. The gang gets through, but T-Bone sets off the alarm. The two then perform the move and go onto a wild goose chase, until Wolfsbottom and Maddie arrive at the exit until Emily arrives. Wolfsbottom is mad, but Maddie doesn't care. She wants Emily to have Clifford again, because "Clondike" (Clifford's name made by Maddie) belonged to her first. They go home and Emily and Clifford run on the beach. Cast *John Ritter - Clifford *Kel Mitchell - T-Bone *Cree Summer - Cleo, Mrs. Diller *Grey DeLisle - Emily Elizabeth Howard *Kath Soucie - Mrs. Caroline Howard, Jetta, Madison Wolfsbottom *Jenna Elfman - Dorothy *John Goodman - George C. Wolfsbottom *Jess Harnell - Dirk *Wayne Brady - Shackelford *Judge Reinhold - Larry *Wilmer Valderrama - Rodrigo *Earl Boen - Mr. Horace Bleakman *Cam Clarke - Mr. Mark Howard, Marcus *Teresa Ganzel - Liza *Ernie Hudson - P.T. *Nick Jameson - Sheriff Lewis *Owen Williams - Charley Gallery MV5BODVjMzNlNmYtZmFkZi00ZmM4LWE1NTctNGU5MTYwMWQ1YjM3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjgxNTAwNjQ@. V1 .jpg Trivia * This was John Ritter's very last film as he had died on September 11, 2003, after completing voice work for the film as Clifford. The film was dedicated to his memory. * Ernie Hudson the voice actor of P.T. also played Pedro from Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 & 3, ''Lucius Fox from ''Batman: Bad Blood, ''Winston Zeddemore from ''Ghostbusters,'' and Lolly Jonas from ''Sugar Hill. * Mac, Vaz, and Violet are not in Clifford's Really Big Movie. * Cree Summer the voice actor of Cleo also played Pilgrim from Kermit's Swamp Years, Susie Carmichael in Rugrats, Kida from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, ''Khannie from ''The Wacky World of Tex Avery, Abigail Lincoln from Codename: The Kids Next Door, ''and Penelope from ''Barbie as Rapunzel, * John Goodman the voice actor of George C. Wolfsbottom also played Sulley in'' Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc.'' and Monsters University, ''Pacha from ''The Emperor's New Groove/Kronk's New Groove, Baloo in The Jungle Book 2, ''and Eli ''Big Daddy La Bouff in The Princess and the Frog. ''Layton T. Montgomery from ''Bee Movie. Category:Movies Category:Community